ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
How To Use The Ultratrix: Part 1
Plot This episode starts where Ben is at home with the official Omnitrix on his wrist, he looks at it and smiles. He takes it off, Azmuth arrives and announces about the new Omnitrix he created when Ben was using the official 2 years ago. Ben thanks Azmuth, Azmuth leaves. Ben puts the Ultratrix on. Suddenly, Gwen teleports with Kevin and Rook, and asks Ben if he's ok to go to Freidkin University; Ben replies saying he can't because of the new Omnitrix he received from Azmuth. As Gwen and the rest leave, Ben hears an explosion over at the Nemesis tower. Ben begins to see alien space pods as they flew over Ben's house. Ben transforms into Eatle, and thought that this one was removed. Eatle begins to tear a piece of the ground and shoots it at one of the drones. It catches fire and exploded on the floor. Eatle began running towards it and saw Vilgax. Vilgax kicked Eatle out of the way and shot laser beams at Eatle, which caused him to eat them and blast it back at Vilgax. Surprisingly, Vilgax began to teleport away from him and to where Ben was supposed to be. Eatle transforms back into Ben. Ben grabs his hoverboard and flies over to the Nemesis Tower. Over at the Nemesis Tower, Vilgax, along with Zombozo and Subdora, were setting explosives, which can destroy the Earth; however Ben caught them. Ben dials for Big Chill, and accidentally gets XLR8, which he isn't pleased about. Vilgax shoots laser beams at XLR8; but XLR8 zooms past and jumps on Vilgax, which causes him to call over! Subdora turns intangible and attacks XLR8! XLR8 zooms and grabs a pair of supervision glasses, which makes Subdora easy to see, and attacks her. Zombozo runs away to collect more explosives but gets caught by XLR8, XLR8 kicks him over at Subdora, which makes them collapse. XLR8 transforms back into Ben, which then gets hit by Vilgax's laser beams; which exploded and made Ben fall on the floor. Vilgax gets up and says for Ben to give up and give him the Ultratrix, Ben, who knows better, transforms into Way Big, which then transforms him into Ultimate Way Big. Vilgax wasn't scared and attacked him on his right leg, although Ultimate Way Big didn't feel a thing, which lead to Ultimate Way Big to kick Vilgax into hyperspace. The bombs were about to go off, untill Ultimate Way Big blasted them which caused them to explode, but not destroy the entire Earth. Ultimate Way Big transforms back into Way Big, which then transforms back into Ben. Zombozo attacks Ben on his back which made Ben fall on the floor, Zombozo reaches for his wrist and transforms Ben into Feedback. Feedback was confused. Subdora blasted Feedback with her laser blaster; however, Feedback absorbed the energy and blasted it back at Subdora, which she dodges. Feedback absorbs Zombozo's energy and shoots it at both Subdora and Zombozo. They both fell onto the floor. Feedback transforms back into Ben. Ben stomped on Subdora's laser blaster which cracked... Subdora, along with Zombozo, got up from the floor and were looking for Ben. They couldn't see him, which he was behind a building. Ben ran out from the building and transformed into Big Chill, which then transforms into Ultimate Big Chill and froze Subdora's foot. Zombozo turned around and saw Ultimate Big Chill, which was about to freeze Zombozo, but failed, due to the fact that Zombozo smashed the ice from Subdora's foot and escaped along with her. Ultimate Big Chill was about to chase after them, but the Ultratrix timed out. Ben, which looked at the Ultratrix, had failed his mission, which ends the episode! Major Events *Ben Tennyson receives the Ultratrix. *Eatle, XLR8, Way Big, Ultimate Way Big, Feedback, Big Chill and Ultimate Big Chill make their first appearance *Ben Tennyson and the rest make their first appearance *Vilgax, Zombozo and Subdora make their first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson (Debut) *Azmuth (Debut, cameo) *Gwen Tennyson (Debut, cameo) *Rook Blonko (Debut, cameo) *Kevin Levin (Debut, cameo) Villains *Vilgax (Debut) *Zombozo (Debut) *Subdora (Debut) Aliens Used *Eatle (Debut) *XLR8 (Debut, Accidental Transformation, Intended Alien was Big Chill) *Way Big (Debut, cameo) **Ultimate Way Big (Debut) *Feedback (Debut) *Big Chill (Debut, cameo) **Ultimate Big Chill (Debut) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres Category:Ben 10: Ultraverse Episodes